Why not?
by SilentBreeze131
Summary: Sasuke goes to a new boarding school.His impressive good looks and fighting skills have caught the attention of many,including a certain pink-haired beauty.But Sasuke doesn't want to get close to anyone.Why is this?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the first chapter of ! Enjoy! And make sure to review!**

Sakura: Room

I yawned as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower. Then I put on a spaghetti strap red dress.

"Hey Sakura! Have you seen my baby blue top?" Ino asked as I came out of the bathroom. We shared a room at the Konoha High Boarding school. Our room, room 110, was located in the girls' dorm rooms. The theme in our room was red and black. You can imagine it however you want. It had two beds on either of the room.

"I haven't seen your top, Ino," I answered.

"I'll just wear this," She picked out some sparkly jeans and a purple and white striped top. (Stripes are horizontal.) "Hey, did you hear we're getting a new student today?"

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Boy."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Home

I sighed. Today would be my first day at a new high school. And, to make it worse, it was a boarding school. I get to share a room with another guy. Yay. (sarcasm, Sasuke is not gay.) We moved here last night. Me, mom, and dad. We moved from a two story with a huge pool to a freakin one story with only two bedrooms and a backyard so small 

we couldn't fit a kiddy pool. Just another great thing about moving here. (Again, sarcasm.)

"Sasuke! Wake up, you're gonna be late!" Mom called from downstairs.

"I am up!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I came into the kitchen, smelling bacon and eggs.

She gasped, "You're gonna where that?!" She looked over my navy blue hoody (the hood is up.) ,sunglasses, and dark jeans. "Don't you want to make a good first impression?"

"Hn." I sat down.

"Fine. Wear what you want," she pouted.

"Where's father?"

"He already left for work. Oh, Sasuke! You're going to be late! Hurry up and go!"

I went to the garage, hopped on my black motorcycle and drove off.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: School

I was just coming from the principal's office and was looking over my schedule. I had first period math with Genma, second period history with Asuma, third period P.E. with Gai, fourth period chemistry with Kurenai, lunch, fifth period home economics with Shizune, and sixth and seventh period was language arts with Kakashi. But today I didn't 

have to go to any classes. Today, all I had to do was move into my new room. I wondered who my roommate would be.

Room 235, I stopped at the door and used the key to unlock it. It was a pretty boring looking room. The theme was black. Then I noticed someone else was here.

"Hey," I guy with coffee brown hair in a long ponytail got up from one of the beds. "So I guess you're my new roommate. Name's Neji. I got excused from class today to help you move in but you got it covered, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he left.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Chemistry class

I sighed and looked around. It looked like all the fan girls were depressed by Neji's, the most popular guy in school's, absence. I looked over at my lab partner, Shikamaru. It looked like he fell asleep again. I wondered where the new guy was at. Then I felt stupid for wondering that.

_**He's probably moving in you idiot! **_

_Ugh, it's you. Stupid inner._

_**Hey! You're the stupid one! You just thought so yourself!**_

_Whatever._

_**That's what the losers that have no comebacks say!**_

I ignored my inner and tried to pay attention to what Kurenai was saying. But that was hard. This class was just too damn boring! Suddenly, a spit ball flew through the air and landed in the middle of Kurenai's forehead.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned nervously.

"Principal's office, now!"

And that's when the bell rang. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" I waited while my best friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata caught up to me.

"I-I saw the n-new guy in the h-hall e-earlier," Hinata stuttered.

"Was he cute?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Not cuter than Naruto though, I bet," I teased Hinata. We laughed when she blushed as red as a tomato. She and Naruto were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What were you doing in the boys' dorm room hall?" Ino questioned.

"W-well, um,uh-"

"You were with Naruto, weren't you?" Tenten guessed. Hinata nodded.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Sasuke: Hallway/ the next day

I was on my way to math class. I had decided yesterday I didn't like my roommate or the fan girls that kept knocking on the door, asking for him. (Sasuke is wearing jeans and a black shirt.) I walked through the door and sat down. As soon as I did so I was surrounded by girls.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"Aren't you the new guy, your hot."

"Really hot." I sighed and glared at them all. Then I saw Neji walk in. He glared at me. I guess, because he thought I stole all his fan girls.

"Hey you, Sauce-Gay!"

"What do you want, Girly man," I was referring to his long hair.

His face got red, "What did you call me, chicken butt?"

"You heard me, ass hole."

"That's it!" The fan girls moved out of the way as he came at me with swinging fists. I dodged, grabbed his wrist and twisted. "Ow! Let go chicken butt!" I did let go, but not before kicking him in the stomach. Neji was now lying face down on the ground. That was surprisingly easy.

I put my foot on his back, "Piss off ass hole." I looked up and realized that the whole class was staring at me with wide eyes.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Math

_Sasuke is amazing! _I thought as I watched him beat up Neji.

__

_**And he's hot too! Go talk to him!**_

_No!_

_**Why not?!**_

_Cause he'll think I'm an idiot fan girl!_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Wee, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! I forgot the disclaimer on my first chapter but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

_Recap:_

_Sakura: Math_

_Sasuke is amazing! __I thought as I watched him beat up Neji._

_**And he's hot too! Go talk to him!**_

_No!_

_**Why not?!**_

_Cause he'll think I'm an idiot fan girl!_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Hallway

I sighed as I was on my way to history. Everyone kept pointing and whispering at me. It was getting really annoying and I knew it had to do with my fight with that Neji dork.

"Hello class!" As I walked through the door I was greeted by the teacher, Asuma.

"Hn." I went to sit down.

"Don't get comfortable, I have a seating arrangement!" Asuma announced.

Seating Arrangement (UC means unimportant character to the story):

Back row: UC-UC-Shikamaru-UC-UC-UC-UC-UC-UC

Third row: UC-Temari-Ino-UC-UC-UC-UC-UC-Tenten

Second row: UC-UC-UC-UC-Sasuke-Sakura-Neji

First row: Naruto-Hinata-UC-Karin-UC-UC-UC-UC-Lee

Briiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiing! (I know that class went by fast, but who cares about history anyway?)

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: PE

Finally! It was time for P.E. A class I could actually pass with an A.

"Hello my youthful students! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" (Guess who.)

"Master!"_ Gross, _I thought as the two gays hugged each other.

Gai finished hugging Lee, "Now, my youthful students! 20 laps!" No problem. I started running.

2 minutes later:

As I rounded the corner of my tenth lap I spotted a pink-haired girl smile at me as I passed by. Ugh, a fan girl.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: P.E.

As Sasuke ran past me I couldn't help but smile at his handsome features. But he only glared back at me. I was only on my fifth lap. Sasuke had overlapped me and many other students numerous times.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Home Economics (I skipped lunch and chemistry.)

The teacher, Shizune, had paired us up alphabetically by our first names. Thus, I ended up with Sasuke. Each person had to make their own cake so Sasuke had to make his own and I had to make my own. All we were supposed to do as partners was to share the supplies and sit next to each other.

Shizune began walking around to see how everyone was doing. "Very nice cake Sakura!" She turned to Sasuke, "Oh. Sakura, can you please help Sasuke?"

"Sure," I couldn't help but laugh a little at Sasuke's poor excuse for a cake. It looked like vomit. He glared back at me. "Sorry. Here, let me help you. First, when you crack the eggs, you're supposed to leave out the shells."

"Hn."

"We're gonna have to start all over," I gave up hope on the vomit cake. I proceeded to help Sasuke bake a new cake. One that didn't look like something that belonged in a baby's diaper. "And that's how you bake a cake." I said once we were finished.

"Who cares how to bake a stupid cake?"

I gasped and pretended to be hurt, "It's one of the only things I'm good at, so I care!"

"That's pretty sad," Sasuke replied.

"Well, I want to learn how to do more things," I pretended to be thinking for a little bit. "Maybe you could teach me how to fight…"

"I don't have time for that," Came his curt answer.

"If you don't learn how to bake, you'll never pass this class, thus, you will be held back. Do you want to be held back?" Without waiting for an answer I continued. "If I help you with baking, you could help me learn how to fight."

"Hn."

"Quit saying that! Yes or no?!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, enjoying making her annoyed. I glared at Sasuke but he matched it with an even fiercer one.

"C'mon Sasuke. Pretty please."

"Fine."

"Yay! I'll meet you tomorrow after school, in the boys' study room."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Room 235

"Hello roomie," I greeted Neji this way to annoy him. And it worked.

"You think you can just steal all my fan girls and get away with it?!"

"You can have your brainless fan girls."

"I will get you back for embarrassing me," Neji said darkly.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I said (Sarcasm).

"You should be," Neji, apparently didn't catch the sarcasm as he stomped out of the room.

"Why does that loser even have fan girls?" I muttered.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Boys' Study Room/ After School

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura waved at the door way and went over to me.

"Hn." Sakura's eye twitched at that er…word?

"Let's get started with the fighting first. C'mon!" Sakura exclaimed. I followed her outside. The front of the school was pretty big. There were a lot of other kids out there already, doing their homework, tossing around a football, etc. We picked a spot under a large shady tree.

"Alright, Let me see your punch. Punch me as hard as you can in my chest."

"I don't want to hurt you…" She looked worried.

"You won't."

"Okay…" Sakura punched me. Or tried to punch me. Though I easily dodged her punch, she caught me off guard with her next question. "Sasuke, why did you learn how to fight?"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Tell me if you think this chapter was rushed cause I kinda do. And also, sorry if you thought it was kinda short but I wanted to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing to say…**

_Recap_

_Sasuke: Boys' Study Room/ After School_

"_Hi Sasuke!" Sakura waved at the door way and went over to me._

"_Hn." Sakura's eye twitched at that er…word?_

"_Let's get started with the fighting first. C'mon!" Sakura exclaimed. I followed her outside. The front of the school was pretty big. There were a lot of other kids out there already, doing their homework, tossing around a football, etc. We picked a spot under a large shady tree._

"_Alright, Let me see your punch. Punch me as hard as you can in my chest."_

"_I don't want to hurt you…" She looked worried._

"_You won't."_

"_Okay…" Sakura punched me. Or tried to punch me. Though I easily dodged her punch, she caught me off guard with her next question. "Sasuke, why did you learn how to fight?"_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Front of the School

I looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and waited for his answer. It looked like he was delving into an old memory.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Sasuke: Flashback_

_Little Sasuke was running home after spending the day at the school playground. He couldn't wait to get home to see his big brother. Sasuke panted slowed to a walk._

"_Hi Sasuke!" One of Sasuke's parent's friends waved to him. He waved back. Sasuke passed the colorful houses and shops with a smile on his face. He loved this home. _

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Front of the School

"Sasuke?" I continued to wait for his answer. What was he thinking about? But he then blinked and seemed to snap back into reality. "So, why did you start learning how to fight?" I repeated my earlier question. His odd reaction to the question made me even more curious as to what the answer was.

But he simply shrugged, "No reason really. Now where were we?"

"You were teaching me how to punch," I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Let me see you punch again." I tried to punch Sasuke for the second time that day, but again, I failed miserably. He smirked, "First, keep your thumb on the outside. You could break your thumb by the way you first had your fist."

"Oh, okay," I hadn't even realized I was doing that.

"Next…" Sasuke began. (Just to let you know, I don't really know that much about fighting so it's kinda hard to write Sasuke teaching Sakura how to fight. So some of this stuff might be wrong.) "You have to keep your arm straight, like this." He demonstrated a straight arm.

"Oh." I duplicated his arm.

"Good."

"Let's move on to home economics," I suggested.

"Already?" Sasuke groaned. He definitely did not look very excited to start the cooking lessons.

"Ya know, it's kinda fun to bake and cook once you get the hang of it."

He gave me a look that said are-you-crazy?

I sighed, "Let's go."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Kitchen

"This is stupid. Why do I even have to learn how to do this?" I grumbled. I cracked an egg shell on the counter as Sakura watched. But, apparently, I didn't crack it right because it smashed all over the counter and started to drip on the floor.

"I'll go get a paper towel!" Sakura walked across the kitchen and got a paper towel. Then she rushed back over. But that stupid idiot slipped on the egg shell. I caught her before she hit the ground. Her face was inches away when she looked up at me. I realized she had really pretty emerald eyes. Suddenly the kitchen door burst open.

"Hey Sauce-Gay!" Neji appeared in the doorway with four or five other guys. Neji smirked, "Think you can handle us all at once, Chicken Ass?"

Sakura stood back up, "Just leave him alone!" She shouted. I guess she didn't know that all she was doing was making it worse.

Neji-Bitch cackled, "Aaaaaw, how cute. You got Pinkie here fighting your battles."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." I glared at him.

Neji-Bitch suddenly turned serious, "Get him." He ordered the guys behind him. They did what they were told and came at me. The first jumped at me but I simply ducked and he flew past. The second one I kicked in the face. The last two came running at me at the same time so I grabbed each of their faces in each hand. Then I smashed their heads together. One fell down but the other managed to stay up and come at me again. Another one was charging me from behind. I brought my fist back, elbowing the one behind me as I did so, and punched the guy in front of me. The fourth dude just ran away screaming. I looked back to Neji. He was trying to look tough but I could tell he was surprised.

"I will get you back!" Neji-Bitch stomped off.

"Sasuke, that was amazing!" Sakura ran over to me and hugged me. I didn't return it. Then I guess she realized what she was doing because she released me and looked down at the floor as she blushed.

"Let's just get back to the stupid cooking lesson." I muttered.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Starbucks

"So, Forehead. Tell us about your date with the hottest guy in school," Ino leaned on the table, waiting for my answer. Tenten and Hinata did the same.

"It wasn't a date. He was just teaching me how to fight, and I was teaching him how to cook." I said.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Okay, how was your _lesson_?"

"It was great," I smiled softly, "Neji came with four other guys during our cooking lesson but Sasuke beat all of them."

"Sounds like Sasuke is pretty bad ass."

"Here he comes now." Tenten said while looking past Sakura to the door. I turned around and saw Sasuke walk up to the counter. I stared as he ordered whatever he was ordering.

"Why don't you take a picture," Tenten was smirking at me. Sasuke turned around and I quickly turned back to my friends.

"Y-you should go talk to him." Hinata stuttered.

"I can't just go up and talk to him," I said.

"Why not?" Tenten and Ino said at the same time while smirking.

"Fine." I stood up and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Hi Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Uh, mind if I sit down?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." I sat down across from Sasuke.

2 minutes later:

"Sooooooooooo." I hated the silence and looked for something to say."When's our next lesson? How about this Friday?"

"Hn." Sasuke got up. "I'm done." I watched as he walked through the door. The wind ruffled his hair a little. I was suddenly overcome with affection for Sasuke and I wanted to run and hug him. But I didn't because I knew he would never hug back.

Sasuke: Room 235

I walked through the brown door and into my dorm room. Luckily, Neji-Bitch wasn't there. I went over to my bed and laid down. I'll just take a quick nap…

**I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry it took so long. But the next one will be all about Sasuke's past and stuff and I'll make sure that it's my longest chapter. By the way, you should visit my cousin, IHeartItachiUchiha's profile! She's a really good writer and she's in my favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Bye bye!**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke: Room 235_

_I walked through the brown door and into my dorm room. Luckily, Neji-Bitch wasn't there. I went over to my bed and laid down. I'll just take a quick nap…_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Flashback

_It was April 27__th__. Remember this date._

_Little Sasuke was running home after spending the day at the school playground. He couldn't wait to get home to see his big brother. Sasuke panted and slowed to a walk._

"_Hi Sasuke!" One of Sasuke's parent's friends waved to him. He waved back. Sasuke passed the colorful houses and shops with a smile on his face. He loved this home._

_Before he even realized, Sasuke was at the door of his house. He ran inside and straight to his brother's room. Itachi was sitting on his bed. _

"_Big brother?" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke. "Can you teach me some fighting moves?" Sasuke asked with that little kid cuteness._

_Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead. "I'm busy."_

"_Please? Just for a little bit?" Sasuke whined while rubbing his forehead where Itachi poked him._

"_I have other things to do Sasuke." Sasuke looked to the floor. Seeing that Sasuke was disappointed, Itachi reached down and ruffled his hair. "Maybe later." Sasuke immediately brightened._

"_Okay!" Little Sasuke watched as Itachi left his room. As soon as Itachi was gone, Sasuke went to see when dinner would be ready. As Sasuke passed his father and mother's room, he realized his father was having a friend over. Sasuke managed to _

_catch a few words about what they were saying. He pressed his ear to the door so he could hear better._

"_Itachi is such a great son!" Sasuke heard his father praise Itachi, yet again, and his happy mood quickly went downcast. "I think he's my favorite out of the two. Sasuke is okay. But there is just something about Itachi…And we have more things in common. We're both great fighters! You should see him fight some time, he's a natural!" Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore. He dully walked into his own room and flopped down on the bed. Sasuke sighed. _'Why doesn't father love me?' _He asked himself.'_Why does he like Itachi so much more? What's wrong with me?' _Sasuke frowned. _'Maybe if I learn how to fight well, father will love me. He's always bragging about how great a fighter Itachi is.' _As Sasuke thought about the countless times his father had boasted about his older brother, Sasuke fell asleep. _

"_Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" Sasuke's mother's voice woke him from his slumber. He drowsily got out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the dining room._

"_Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked, immediately noticing his brother's absence. _

"_He said he went to go practice his moves." Sasuke's father answered, his voice bursting with pride._

"_Oh." Sasuke didn't join his parents at the table."I'm not hungry. Can I go?"_

"_Are you sure?" Sasuke's mother asked. She looked doubtful._

"_Yeah." Sasuke answered._

"_Okay."_

_Sasuke ran off to the woods where his brother usually trained. But Itachi wasn't there. Sasuke didn't give up hope. He continued to search through the woods. Suddenly, he started hearing whispers. He peeked through the bushes and saw two figures._

"_If you want to become a member of the Akatsuki gang and leave this place you hate so much, then you must do it tonight." The first dark figure said._

"_I will." Said the second one._

"_Don't keep us waiting, Itachi. You've postponed this long enough." With that said, the first figure disappeared. _

"_You can come out of hiding, Sasuke." Itachi ordered without turning around. _

_Sasuke came out of the bushes. "Big brother, what-"_

"_Don't tell anyone what you've just heard." Itachi turned to face his little brother. Itachi looked completely serious. Well, actually, his face was pretty much emotion-less, as always._

"_But-"_

"_Not a word Sasuke." Itachi said firmly. Sasuke nodded and looked at the leaves on the ground. "Do you want me to teach you how to fight now?"_

"_Yeah!" Sasuke Looked up, immediately forgetting the serious event that just happened._

"_Come here." Sasuke ran over to Itachi._

_The brothers practiced for hours before they finally stopped._

"_Let's go get something to eat." Itachi said._

"_Yeah!" Sasuke followed Itachi out of the woods. They went to the local ramen shop. "Two bowls of ramen. "Itachi ordered. A couple minutes later, they were sitting and eating. Sasuke was so incredibly happy. _

"_How is school?" Itachi asked._

"_I'm at the top of my class!" Sasuke bragged and grinned._

"_Good."_

"_Big brother?" Sasuke suddenly became serious. "Why does father love you so much more?"_

"_Because I'm older." Itachi stated simply._

"_So when I'm older, father will love me?" _

"_Sure." Sasuke didn't really like his brother's answer, but decided to drop the subject._

"_Let's go." The younger brother followed his older brother through the streets and back home._

_Sasuke went to his room and laid down on his bed, thinking about the wonderful time he had._

_Sasuke woke up to a loud scream. He bolted up, fear pulsing through him. He nervously got out of bed when he heard yet another blood-curdling scream. By the time he got to the door, his palms were sweating and he slowly opened it. It was _

_too dark to see anything, so Sasuke flipped on the hall light and continued down the hall._

"_Father? Mother? Brother?" Finally, Sasuke came to the kitchen. "AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, seeing his father on the floor of the kitchen. "Father!" Sasuke's father was lying in a pool of blood with knives sticking out of his back. Another scream cracked through the air, and it was coming from the dining room. Sasuke, stupidly, followed the scream to the ding room. "Mother!" His mother was lying in her own pool of blood with knives sticking from her, just like father._

"_Run Sasuke…" Hs mother whispered as she was taken by death. _

"_Mother!" For the first time, Sasuke realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen. "Itachi?! Mother is-" Sasuke cut off his sentence when he saw his brother pull out a knife. "No!" Sasuke ran but Itachi ran after him with the knife._

"_Help! Somebody help!" Sasuke ran through the streets of his neighborhood, pleading for help. But then he realized no one could help. Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he realized that everyone was dead. "No…" Sasuke began to cry. He felt a cold blade pierce through his stomach. Sasuke fell and Itachi didn't bother stabbing him anymore._

_Sasuke woke in a hospital bed. Later, they told him they didn't think he would make it. But he somehow pulled through and survived. For a moment, when he first woke up, he thought it was all a dream. His family didn't die, it was just a nightmare. But when he observed his surroundings, he realized his 'nightmare' was all too real. That day, the day he woke in the hospital, Sasuke promised himself he would kill his brother. The same brother he had once loved more than anything. Sasuke believed he was kept alive for that purpose. To kill Itachi Uchiha. From that day on, he would have no attachments to keep him from that goal. No loved ones. Because if he had loved ones, they were destined to die by him. After all, it was his fault his family was murdered. If he would've warned them about the conversation he overheard, they would still be alive. But he was too busy having fun to save his family. He blamed himself. But he didn't all blame himself. He would kill Itachi, then he would die as well._

_Sasuke was later put in an orphanage. A couple adopted soon after._

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Room 235

I bolted up. I realized I was sweating.

"Haven't had that dream in a while…" I muttered.

"What dream?" Neji-Bitch asked, menacingly, as he just walked through the door.

"This scary dream where you walk through the door." I answered. I knew that sounded kinda lame, but I was still distracted with my actual dream to think of good insult. I got up and went over to the door. I felt Neji-Bitch glaring at me. So, I faced him and glared back.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled.

"I dunno. I'm still trying to figure that out. What, exactly, are you?" I asked.

"Tch. I should kick your ass." Neji intensified his glare.

"Try it." I smirked.

"You're just lucky I'm tired." Neji muttered and laid down on his own bed across the room.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sakura: Park

I giggled as I took a nice walk through the park and thought about how Sasuke had kicked Neji's ass. The park was such a great place to think. It was huge. On one side was the large playground, on the other there was just a wide, grassy field with tall trees scattered here and there. I looked up at the sky and gazed at the clouds. Though I didn't actually want to be one, like Shikamaru, I liked to watch them every once in a while. It was quite relaxing. I kept walking as I gaped at the clouds.

"Oomph!" I suddenly ran into something hard and fell back. I got back on my feet and looked to see what had knocked me over. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"This is a public park." He answered.

"Oh. Right."

_Well that was stupid._

_**Hell yeah, it was! You got to be charming! Not stupid! CHARMING! Tell him his hair looks nice!**_

"Your hair looks nice." I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow.

_It didn't work!!_

_**Wait for it…**_

Sasuke smirked.

_**Ha! Told you! I told you! I told you! I told you! I'm a genius!**_

_Oh, shut up!_

"Your hair looks…pink." Sasuke shrugged.

"Thanks? I guess." I had no idea if that was a compliment or not. But I blushed anyway. Why the hell is he so fuckin hot?!

_**Ask him! Now! It's the perfect time!**_

_I don't know how to ask him! And what if he says 'no'?!_

_**Then that's it. Just ask already!**_

"Ummmm, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you, uh…" I focused on a twig on the ground. "Doyouwannagototheschooldancewithme?" I asked as fast I could.

"What?"

"Do you, uh, wanna go to the…um, school dance thingy…with me? I mean just as friends! If you want! I don't know!" I added quickly.

"There's going to be a school dance?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah. This Friday, April 27th."

"I'm busy." Sasuke immediately replied.

"Oh." I stared harder at the twig.

"I'm not turning you down." Sasuke took my chin and forced me to look at him. I was blushing like mad. "I actually have plans."

"Oh." I stared into his eyes. They were mesmerizing. "You have gorgeous eyes." I gasped. "I didn't mean to say that!"

He let go of my chin. "See ya." Sasuke walked off into the woods.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sasuke: Walking home

'_Damn it! I can't start to like her! I can't get close to her! But, those emerald eyes were so captivating.' _ I sighed. _'This sucks.' _I opened the door to my dorm room. _'Oh shit! I forgot about my stupid homework!' _I went over to my backpack and pulled out my homework. It wasn't very hard, but was still annoying. I finished the homework soon. Then I stayed up while watching TV or playing video games or practicing a few moves before finally going to sleep.

Sasuke: The next day

I sighed. Math was boring. I glanced at the clock above the door. _'5…4…3…2…1…'_

BRING! BRING! _'Finally!'_

"Sasuke!" The teacher, Genma, called me back as I was exiting the door. I went over to him. "Listen Sasuke, you are one of my best students. And, you know Sai, right?"

I thought of the boy who sat and front of me and drew all through class. "Yeah."

"Well, he's not doing so well in this class." Genma explained. _'What a surprise.' _I thought (sarcasm). "I was thinking that you could tutor him."

"Uh, I'm kinda busy." I replied.

"I'll give you extra credit."

"I don't need extra credit." There was no way I could teach this Sai kid, get cooking lessons from Sakura, and teach Sakura how to fight, _and _keep up with my homework. It was too much.

Genma sighed. "Fine. I'll ask someone else."

Sasuke: Lunch

I looked over to where Sakura was sitting with her friends. Suddenly, Genma walked over to her. They started talking and a few seconds later, she nodded. I was 

pretty sure Genma had just asked Sakura to tutor Sai. Ha. Now she was going to have to keep up with the cooking lessons, fighting lesson, math lessons, and her homework.

**YAY! My longest chapter! Sorry for the wait. I wrote this whole chapter, but I accidentally deleted it somehow because I am a complete idiot when it comes to computers. So I had to write the whole thing all over again. Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter just as long. Or maybe even longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! I know that I'm super late updating this story! But I can explain! First, my mom grounded me from the computer! Then, when I finally got back on the computer, my mom limited how long I could go on! Then my brother broke the keyboard! So we had to buy a new one, but mom is a HUGE procrastinator so it took us a while to get a new keyboard. And after that we got a virus or something and we couldn't use the internet! But we finally got someone to come over and fix our computer. Okay, this one will NOT be in first person. So tell me what you think! Oh! And Sai will be kinda OOC! And it's currently the weekend in the story, just in case you're wondering why they aren't in school.**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Sasuke: Lunch_

_I looked over to where Sakura was sitting with her friends. Suddenly, Genma walked over to her. They started talking and a few seconds later, she nodded. I was pretty sure Genma had just asked Sakura to tutor Sai. Ha. Now she was going to have to keep up with the cooking lessons, fighting lesson, math lessons, and her homework._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey Chicken Ass," Neji greeted Sasuke. "I heard you got the best time on the five mile run in P.E." Neji came over to Sasuke and lightly slapped him on the back. "Nice job."

"Nice try," Sasuke said as he pulled the sticky note Neji had planted off his back**. **It read _Sasuke is a _rapist_!!_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the slightly disturbing note. He shook his head, not really up to arguing whether or not he was a rapist. Which he wasn't! But he was too tired to argue. School was hard. "I'm going to take a nap before Sakura comes. Try not to do anything stupid," Sasuke told Neji.

Neji was doing his homework when he realized his back itched. When he went to scratch it, his hand lightly grazed the yellow sticky note. He angrily tore it off. It read 'You are a bitch. And I am not a rapist!' Neji growled and glared at the note.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura rushed past the brown colored walls of the boys' dorm to Sasuke's room. Sakura had to tell him that she couldn't make their cooking/fighting lesson today because she had to tutor Sai in five minutes! As soon Sakura came to the brown door with the shiny silver numbers reading 235, she began knocking furiously.

"What do you want?" Neji answered the door.

"Um, is Sasuke here?"

Neji glanced at Sasuke, sleeping on his bed. "Nope, he called you an idiot and took off." Neji lied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not sure if Neji was telling the truth or not.

"Here, he even left you a note." Neji walked over to the trash and pulled out the sticky note Sasuke put on his back. He then handed the note to Sakura.

Sakura studied the note. "When did I ever call him a rapist?" She muttered to herself. Sakura crumpled up the note. "If you see him, tell him I think he's a jackass!" Sakura slammed the note into Neji's chest. But as she hurried over to Sai's room, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke yawned, stretched, and glanced at the clock by his bed. The glowing red numbers said it was five o' clock. But that couldn't be right. He was supposed to meet Sakura at four fifteen. _What happened?! _Sasuke wondered. He decided to go to Sakura's room and ask her.

Sasuke knocked on the plain brown door of Sakura's room.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke heard a voice call from inside.

A few seconds later, the door was answered. "Hi Sasuke-kun," Ino smiled at an impatient-looking Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke questioned without saying 'hi' to Ino.

"She's tutoring Sai." Ino pouted slightly due to the fact that Sasuke wasn't here for her.

Sasuke answered, "What room is Sai in?"

"Oh, hold on! Sakura wrote it down…" Ino went back inside for a moment. "It's Room three thirty-six!" Ino pooped her head back outside. Sasuke left Ino for room three thirty-six.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"So you see Sai, if x-"Sakura was cut off by the knocking on the door. As Sai went to get it, Sakura had nothing better to do than to look 

around. The room was painted off-white. Sai's roommate was Uzumaki Naruto, so one side was a fairly large bed, posters of ramen, a bedside table stacked with dirty magazines, and an orange rug on the otherwise plain white carpet. But on the other side of the room was another bed with black sheets. The bedside table had paintbrushes, paint, and paper. And the walls were covered with magnificent paintings. '_I wonder if Sai drew those,' _Sakura gazed at the paintings. '_They're really amazing.'_

"What are you doing here?" an accusing voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. She went over to Sai and joined him in the doorway.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked confused. "What _are _you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke replied. "What, did you forget about our lesson? You blew me off for him?" Sasuke threw in a hostile glare at Sai for good measure, which Sai returned. _'Is it just me, or does Sasuke seem a little…jealous?' _Sakura knew she sounded a little conceited but-

_**You are so full of yourself!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Make me!**_

"You stupid inner! Leave me alone!" Sasuke and Sai quit their glaring contest to raise their eyebrows at Sakura. They both adorned a What-the-hell?! Look.

"Ummmmm," Sakura tried to think of an excuse to explain her random shouting. "I was, um singing!"

"That was some pretty horrible singing," Sasuke muttered.

"Thanks!" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Let's back to the matter at hand. What the hell are you doing here?" Sai turned to Sasuke.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sasuke ignored Sai and turned to Sakura.

"What do you mean?! _You _canceled on _me_!" Sakura accused.

"No I didn't!" Sasuke argued.

"Then explain that note!" Sakura retorted. Sai decided it was best to stay out of this and went back inside.

"What note?!" Sasuke questioned.

"The note saying, "You're a bitch! And I am not a rapist!"Sakura quoted.

"You mean the note I gave to Neji?"

"Yes, the note you gave to Neji, to give to me," Sakura answered.

"That note wasn't for you! It was for Neji!"

"What?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Then why weren't you there when I came over?" Sakura quickly came up with a new argument.

"What do you mean? I was taking a nap," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Sakura looked down. Then her head snapped back up. "This was all Neji's fault!" A moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

"So, I'll see next lesson," Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura called him back. Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around. "Um, back there, with Sai," Sakura continued. "Were you um, were you jealous?" Yet another awkward moment of silence passed.

It seemed like forever had passed when Sasuke finally answered, "I don't know." With that, Sasuke walked off.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke barged through the door and flopped down on his comfortable bed. He had yet to put up any posters or other stuff on his walls. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even notice Neji sitting on his own blue sheeted-bed, glaring at Sasuke. _'Was I actually jealous?' _Sasuke asked himself. _'Don't tell me I actually like that girl! _Sasuke sighed and snatched up some random book to take his mind off his little problem.

Neji growled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. But he then looked down when Neji didn't say anything. Neji growled again.

"Will you cut the growling? You aren't scaring anyone," Sasuke said without looking up from his book.

"I really don't like you."

"I'm glad to hear that you're not a homo. That would make sharing a room with you very awkward," Sasuke still didn't look up from his book.

"We will forever be rivals!" Neji jumped off his bed and stomped out the door.

"What a drama queen," Sasuke muttered when Neji was gone.

Sakura banged on Sasuke's dorm room.

A moment later, Sasuke answered. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I need you to go to the mall with me."

"_What_?" Sasuke repeated.

"I said I need you to go to the mall with me."

"No, I mean why?"

"Well, because every Saturday my friends and I go to the mall. But they can't do it this weekend. So I want you to go with me."

"I'm not going to the damn mall," Sasuke stated.

"Why can't you go, just this once?" Sakura pouted.

"Because, the mall is for girls, and I am a guy, and don't even think about making a joke out of that statement."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll go!" Sasuke slammed the door as Sakura smiled like someone who had just won an argument, which she did.

**Well, that's it! By the way, thank you to Clyde-Chan for beta-reading this story!**


End file.
